1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barbecue grill structure.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable grill structure for supporting food over a fire.
2. Prior Art
Barbecue grills for cooking food over a fire are well known. Typically barbecue grills are cumbersome and large. They are designed to contain and insulate a fire as well as hold food over that fire. In a backyard setting where transportation and storage are relatively unnecessary and a means is needed to contain a fire, these barbecue grills work very well. However, when camping, these types of grills would be very inconvenient. Their large size prohibits transportation in a vehicle.
While barbecue grills of the type mentioned above would not work in a camping or outing situation, and they are not needed. A fire is typically built on the ground with no need of a grill containing the fire.
Many campers are left with using an easily packed grill consisting of simple planar wire mesh. A fire is built, and the wire mesh is supported over the fire by placing rocks around the fire's perimeter and under the edges of the wire mesh. While this approach will work, and the wire mesh is easily stored and transported, the whole construction is unstable and unwieldy.
The requirement of using rocks or other props to support the wire mesh over the fire makes it difficult to adjust the height of the mesh over the fire and thus regulate cooking temperature. Also it may be difficult to keep the wire mesh in a flat position or keep it stable when food is placed on it. Further, removing or placing food on the wire mesh may be difficult if a hot fire is present underneath. The wire mesh, once placed on its supports over the fire, usually cannot be removed or replaced without causing more problems with stability.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable barbecue grill structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable grill structure that is easy to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a portable grill structure that is compact for easy storage and transportation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable grill structure that is adjustable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable grill structure which is simple and inexpensive.